The Hero
by mightjustbe
Summary: Slight spoilers for The man in the cell... a continuation on the ending park scene... Chapter 11 finally up... and an epilogue soon?
1. We go around in circles

He watched the merry-go-round carefully, following his son's face as it appeared until the second the mess of blonde curls faded behind the other children. He tried to think, but she was too close for the words to form properly. "People who work in high-risk situations can't be involved..." his voice faltered as Parker's face came into view. "...romantically because it leads to things like what heppened..." He tried to shift away from her, unable to concentrate on his thoughts.

She herself was having trouble focusing on his words, absorbed in the feeling of being close to him. She realized he was hesitating, awaiting some form of verbal confirmation. The only thing she could do was repeat his words, "High risk situations..?" she tried to play it off, tried to ignore the pounding of her heart in her chest as she slowly moved closer to him. Suddenly, she noticed he was talking again, and she struggled to focus.

"There's a line, and we can't cross it. Do you know what I'm saying?" He glanced at her expectantly, wondering if she'd noticed he was no longer talking about himself and Cam, but himself and her.

She fought the urge to place her head on his shoulder... the urge to kiss him, to tell him to hell with the line. **Fuck the line, Booth**! she wanted to scream, throwing herself at him, willing him to see her as more than just a friend, more than simply a partner. "Yes... I do..." she whispered, forcing herself to stop looking at him as she began to watch his son. "Booth?"

He glanced at her, raising his eyes from his collapsed hands, "Yeah, Bones?"

"You are a hero. You know that, don't you?" she asked, her eyes still focused on the smiling face of his son.

"To him, yes."

She looked at him, willing herself not to do anything stupid. "Not just to him, Booth. You saved Zack. You've saved me multiple times." She tried to remember to breathe, her heart now beating hard against her ribs, and she feared he could see it move beneath her shirt. "You're my hero... do you know what I'm saying?"

His lips curved into a cautious half-smile, "I think so..."

_I'm saying you're incredibly dense for not seeing what I'm feeling, what I'm saying. I'm saying that I want you to be more than just my partner, more than just my friend. I want you to break up with Cam. I want you to ask me out on a real date. I want you to invite me to spend time with you, with Parker... I want to be a part of your life, dammit!!_ "Good..." she whispered, closing her eyes as the wind blew slightly, bringing in a gentle chill.

"Here," he whispered, shrugging off his jacket and placing it on her shoulders. She inhaled deeply as his fingers gently brushed her skin, and he felt a fire spread from his fingers to his lips--he yearned to kiss her, to tell her he was willing to cross that line for her, to cross that line and never look back. Reality set in quickly, however, as she began to speak.

"See what I mean?" her voice was soft and raspy as she cocked her head to look at him. "My hero..."

He smiled at her, a blush creeping into his cheeks. "well, I hardly think that was heroic..."

She leaned in close to him, her face only inches from his now. They stared into each others eyes, both lost in their own thoughts.

"We can't, Bones..." he whispered, his breath warm against her lips before he pulled away hesitantly. "After what happened with Cam..." he closed his eyes, turning to face the merry-go-round again. "I'm not willing to risk your life, Temperance.."

"Don't call me that," she whispered, elbowing him playfully in his side. He smiled despite the grim realization he now faced. "I understand, Booth. I really do." she forced a smile as she stood, shrugging off his jacket, "You're still my hero..."

He nodded briefly, his fingers brushing hers as she handed it to him. He watched her walk away, and as she faded out of sight, he finally found the words he knew he could never say to her, "I won't always be able to rescue you, Bones. That's why I drew this line, and that's why we can't cross it..." He stood, approaching the ride and gathering his son in his arms, placing a kiss into his curls as he carried him to the car.

* * *

AN: one shot... or to be continued?? it's up to you!! 


	2. Into the White

She sat in the car, her hands gripping the steering wheel so tightly her knuckles were white. _Breathe, Brennan_, she reminded herself, forcing oxygen back into her lungs reluctantly. She closed her eyes, releasing her hold on the wheel and drawing her hand back before punching it as hard as she could. She yelled in pain, tears springing from her eyes as she looked at the damage. Her hand was mangled and bloody, and she knew from looking two of her fingers were surely broken. "Shit," she muttered shakily, her voice quivering from the sadness, the pain and the nausea suddenly gripping her. She pulled out her phone and called Angela, unable to stop the sobs that claimed her. Right now, she focused on convincing Angela to come drive her to the hospital--later, she would ignore the persistent questioning from her concerned friend and pretend she had no clue why she'd hit the wheel, why she'd done this to herself. Epps voice rang through her mind "_**Everything that happens is your fault**_". "Angela, please come get me!" she cried, her shoulders shaking. 

"Bren? What's wrong? Where are you?"

"I'm at the park... please hurry!" She closed her phone and threw it against the passenger seat. She couldn't stop sobbing, and she needed to--she couldn't handle being so weak. Wincing, she once again balled her broken fist and drove it into the dashboard, the pain forcing her into unconsciousness.

* * *

The lights were blinding her. "Where am I?" Her voice is weak and shaking and hoarse, and she can't see anything except for the light.

"Brennan?" Angela's voice is muffled, and Tempe tries to look for her, but as she goes to push herself into a sitting position, the pain that radiates through her is more than enough of a reminder of what she's done.

She bites her lip, "Shit!"

"Here, let me help, Sweetie..." Angela shifts the light over to face the wall, then places Tempe's rather limp arm around her shoulder and helps push her up. It is then that Tempe notices the stiff, large cast that reaches almost to the crook of her elbow, and it is then she sees Booth sitting in the corner, looking haggard and beyond tired. Angela clears her throat and regains her friends attention, but only momentarily as Booth finally speaks.

"What in the hell were you thinking?" His voice is cold and harsh, and it turns her stomach.

"What he means, sweetie," Angela says quickly, shooting him a withering glance, "Is we need some answers."

She is past the sadness that had gripped her so firmly at the park, and she has progressed to anger. Anger at herself for falling for her partner. Anger at him for not getting that, for not loving her, for pushing her away. Anger at her weakness and her emotions. "There are no answers that I can give you." she looks away, their eyes drilling into her.

"That's bullshit, Bones!" He is practically yelling, and it takes all her strength not to wince or cry, but to stare blankly at the wall. "Will you give us a minute, Ang?"

Angela nods, patting her friend's arm and moving to the door. Once she leaves, Tempe glares at him, "What do you want?"

His face softens slightly, "To know why you did that. Do you even know what happened?"

"I would hope so since I'm the one who did it..."

"Don't do that, Bones. Don't get snippy with me, alright? I'm talking about after you hit the console with your already-broken fist..."

She glanced at the cast, pure white and blending into the bedsheets. "No, I dont' know. And I don't want to."

"Too bad. If we have to know, then so do you." He took the seat beside her bed, his position much like he'd had at the park. "You have radiating fractures in your ulna and radius, and you've severly broken your hand." He finally looks at her, her expression still blank. "You may never be able to write again..."

She shrugs, turning her head to look at the wall. _What does it matter_? She wants to say, looking him in the eyes and letting him see the torment she feels. She doesn't know how to do this--how to be in love but stay just friends, how to keep her distance but stay close, how to keep her hero without playing the victim again. "Get out, Booth..."

"Excuse me?"

She turns her head slowly, reluctantly, knowing that he can read her better than anyone, and knowing he'll see her emotions written all over her face. "I don't want you here." she lies, hoping he'll just listen for once and go away.

"No. Not until you tell me exactly why you felt the need to do something so stupid..." He leans into the back of the chair defiantly, crossing his arms over his chest. He sits there, silently for a few minutes before his eyes light, "In fact..." He stands quickly and crosses the room, his fingers gripping the lock on the door.

"Don't you..." her voice is cut off as the lock clicks into place and he turns, a smile plastered on his face. "Unlock the door, Booth, and get the hell out!" She screams, unable to control herself.

He looks taken aback by her outburst, but as usual he recovers quickly. "Not going to happen--not until I get what I want."

Her heart beats within her chest. She is unable to control her over-active imagination, thinking of the things he could want from her, of the things she wants from him. She takes a deep breath and tries to remain as clinically distant as she can, realizing quite quickly that what he wants is answers, and that is all he wants from her. "Looks like you'll be here awhile..."

He shook his head, once again sitting in the chair beside her, forcing her to maintain eye contact. "What were you thinking?"

_I was thinking that you drew a line and I don't know if I can stay behind it. I was thinking that you forced me to this, you made me love you and you made me depend on you, and you made me trust you, dammit! You made me lose control and I can't get it back now. I'm lonlier than I've ever been when I'm not with you, and when I am with you, I don't know what to do with myself. You've ruined me, you bastard!_ "Who says I was thinking?" she mutters instead, keeping her internal battle private.

"I didn't say you were thinking intelligently, but you were thinking." He stares at her, and she feels herself shift under the intensity of his gaze. "Come on, Bones. Talk to me..."

Reluctantly, she turns away from him, "I don't want to."

"You're acting like a child."

"You're treating me like one!"

He sighs, running his hand through his disheveled hair. "I deserve an explanation, Temperance."

"Deserve an explanation?! Are you kidding me?" She glares at him, her anger rising again as she struggles to keep herself into control. "You're ridiculous, Seeley" she spat, wiggling herself to shift so she was sitting up fully once again.

"You have no idea what you put me through!" He stands so quickly and with such force that the chair flies backwards, hitting the floor with a deafening thud. "Angela called me after you hung up on her. She was busy, couldn't get to you, and said you needed help and sounded upset. She said you were still at the park, and I thought 'wow, that's crazy, she left before me I thought...' and I'd had time to drop off Parker and head back to my apartment. So I drive as fast as I can and circle the park to find your car. You'd passed out, and you nudged the lock button, so I had to break the passenger window to get into the car and pull you out. I couldn't wait for an ambulance because you had already gone into shock, and you were unconscious..." She glanced back to him cautiously, a tear slipping down his cheek before he rubs it away, "So yeah, I deserve an explanation, dammit."

"I can't give you one." She looks at him, her face contorted in fear and sadness, "I'm sorry, Booth, but I can't risk it."

"Risk what?"

"Our friendship. Our partnership..."

"So this has to do with the conversation in the park?" She nodded, and he bent to pick up the chair, pulling it close to her bed and propping his elbows on the edge. "Tell me. You have to trust me, Bones..."

She took a deep breath and forced herself to look at him, "When I said that I understood about the line, the line you drew and we can never cross... I lied. I don't understand. I want to cross the line, Booth... and it hurt to know you didn't, and that you never would..." A tear escaped but she made no effort to hide it as he had. She was drained, and she couldn't care less at that point. "I couldn't stop crying. I was a wreck and I'm still not sure why... I needed a distraction. I needed to make it make sense again. Since I was in pain, it only made sense to me to make the mental pain physical... so that's what I did..."

He stared at the wall above her head for an eternity before standing and walking out of the door. She felt her shoulders shake with a sob and she knew she'd lost him forever.

* * *

AN: is this angsty? Yeah... will it get better or worse? Stay tuned... hoped you enjoyed the second installment... 


	3. Not what you think

Booth stood against the wall, just outside her door, forever. He listened closely, at first hearing nothing but the silence and the buzz of machinery... but within minutes he heard her sobbing, and he slipped to the floor, wrapping his arms around his knees. He wanted to tell her that he did love her, that he was only trying to protect her... but he knew that saying anything right then would just make it all so much worse. He heard footsteps and looked to see Angela approaching, and he shook his head, motioning for her to keep quiet. She stood beside him for a moment and then joined him, after hearing her crying inside. "What happened?" 

"Don't ask me, Angela..."

She stared at him, forcing him to look at her, "I'm asking you, Booth, because I obviously can't ask her. What the hell did you say to her?"

"Nothing..." He sighed, rubbing his face roughly. He was exhausted, physically because he hadn't slept since they found her the previous afternoon, and emotionally because... he'd found her the previous afternoon.

"Then..."

"Because I said nothing. Because when she told me she wanted to cross the line, that I made her break her own hand... I couldn't say anything to her."

She was studying him intently, and he felt a little self-conscious. "You love her..." It was not a question, and it didn't need a response. It just was what it was--common knowledge, obvious to all, apparently, but to Brennan, who was lying broken and sobbing behind the door to his right. She kept looking at him, "You really do..."

"Yes, okay, yes!" he whispered, tension crippling his control. "I'm in love with her, Angela. And she thinks that I'm not..."

"Why didn't you just tell her when she told you how she felt?"

_Because she would never take no for an answer then. Because if I told her I was in love with her, she wouldn't just leave it be and be happy with the knowledge that I was stuck in the same boat with her without acting on our emotions. Because it would be putting her in danger, and I've risked her life enough as it is, and I wouldn't be able to deal if I wasnt' able to save her once... Because it's easier to let her hate me than to let her love me. If I break her heart, she won't want to cross the line anymore, and she'll let it go. Maybe eventually I'll be able to regain her trust and we can be friends... maybe one day it won't ache to look at her and know that I did what was best for her. Because I don't have a choice..._ "Because I can't."

"Yeah well..." She pushed herself up and opened the door, startling both Booth and Brennan, "I can..."

"Don't!" He called, and she paused, giving him just a glimmer of hope before her voice shattered it all, crumbling the world beneath his feet...

"You might be okay with ruining both of your lives, but I'm not going to participate in this, Booth. You both are too damn stubborn..." She shook her head, "You'll thank me one day, Booth..."

As she disappeared into the room, he held his face in his hands, "Not if I can't protect her. Not if I lose her..."

* * *

AN: Short chapter to show you that Booth isn't being an ass, he's just being his "alpha-male", overprotective self... hope you liked it! 


	4. Fear the wrath of the best friend

AN: thanks to all the reviewers! Especially Bellabun, however, who strengthened my resolve to make Angela especially pushy this chapter!! Enjoy!

* * *

Brennan jumped as the door swung open, but calmed a little to see Angela before her and not him. She wasn't ready for him. Angela tossed her a slight smile before her feet stopped, and she was caught in the doorframe. "Don't!" She heard his voice, and it stopped her heart. He was still there. It'd seemed like so long ago that he'd left wordlessly, leaving her to sob hopelessly like some kind of fool. She wiped her face, furious at herself and at him. _This isn't me_, she thought, lifting herself with her good arm so she was no longer curled between the sheets. _This isn't who I am, and this isn't who you'll make me become, Seeley Booth_...

Angela was glaring through the door's window, but it looked like she was staring at a young child from the angle of her gaze. "You might be okay with ruining both of your lives, but I'm not going to participate in this, Booth. You both are too damn stubborn," She shook her head at him, more sad now than angry, "You'll thank me one day, Booth..." She shut the door behind her, clicking the lock into place.

"That's the second," she started strong, but as always happened when she cried too much, a hiccup claimed her voice momentarily. She continued, "the second time that someone has locked me in my room today. What's up with that?" She forced herself to smile at her best friend, wishing she hadn't been crying, knowing Angela was worrying because she was suddenly too weak to keep from bawling.

Angela laughed, brushing a little dampness from her friends cheek. "I have to tell you something, sweetie..."

She shook her head, "No, you really don't." she looked at her friend, Angela's eyebrows raised, "If it's about him, I don't want to hear it."

"Trust me, you want to hear this..."

"No I don't. I can't have anything to do with him anymore, Ang. He broke my heart... I let him in, finally, because I thought it would make me feel better. It has only made me feel worse. I can't even breathe, Angela...!" she shook her head, turning away from her friend, unable to face that knowing look in her eyes at that moment. "Whatever could've been between us, will never be. Whatever was between us, is no more. Got it?"

"No." Angela's defiance caught her attention, forcing her to face her again. She was so used to Angela just getting she was upset, and giving up temporarily. This was a first. "You're wrong, sweetie. I know you're hurt, but you cannot let yourself push him away. I know that you think he doesn't want you, that he doesn't feel the way you do, but you're wrong..."

"You've said that for ages, Ang..." she whispered, trying to keep her tears at bay.

"But this time, I heard it straight from him."

"He... he told you...?"

Angela nodded, "I saw him sitting in the hall, and I was just going to walk past him, but I heard you crying. So, I asked what he'd done to you," That illicited a small laugh from her friend, and she smiled as she continued, "And he said that you'd told him how you felt, why you did this..." She gestured to the plain cast, "And that you were upset because he didn't say anything."

"That's hardly some sort of confession of undying love, Angela. Even for your over-active imagination, it's a stretch" Brennan replied, dropping her head into her pile of pillows as her heart sank._ I wanted him to say he loved me. That he needed me... even to her! Well, I guess it's true--you can't always get what you want..._

"Then let me finish, dammit!!" Ang huffed, leaning into the back of the chair and pushing her hair from her face. "I was just watching him, and I could see it. So I said 'You love her', just like that, and he just nodded, slightly. Anyway, I knew you'd never take a nod as a definitive answer, so... I pushed a little harder, and he said it-- he said 'yes, I'm in love with her'..."

"Followed by a 'but we can't cross that line'." Brennan sighed, shaking her head. "It's all the same, Angela. But... thank you for trying."

"That's it?" Angela exploded, letting all her frustration fly from her, "I expected this defeatist mode from him, but not from you! I thought you were stronger than this, Bren, I really did. I expected more from you--like a fight for what you want, and what you need, not to mention what you deserve!" She shook her head in disgust, unlocking the door and stepping out into the hall, not hearing Brennan's response of 'I thought so too' as the door shut behind her. She looked down to see his pale face, and she felt the overwhelming urge to kick him in the ribs, elicit some form of emotion besides the shell-shocked apathy she was getting. "Get up, dammit, and get your pathetic ass in there and FIGHT FOR HER!!" She reached down and grabbed his ear, pulling him to his feet like a mother would to her misbehaving child. He glared at her, a look of warning, and she pushed him to the door, "I said get the **fuck** in that room!"

He felt the rage swell inside him, the emotion nearly as strong as when he had found out Epps had talked to his son, "Go to hell, Angela!" he spat, trying to step around her. She stuck out her sneakered foot, and watched in pleasure as he crumpled to the floor. Quickly, he sprang to his feet, and he was just an inch from her face, his own flushed with anger, "Do you seriously want to throw down right here, woman?"

Angela smiled, laughing hysterically, "Did you really just ask me to 'throw down'??" She stepped back, clutching her midsection and choking on her giggles.

Booth felt his anger subsiding at the sight, and regret flooded him, "I'm sorry, Ang, I really am..."

"Hey, it's fine. Just... get in there, and don't be stupid. Don't fuck this up, Booth..." She whispered, regaining her composure and straightening herself. She patted his cheek affectionately, offering him a half smile, "You only get one chance, you know?"

He nodded, and she stepped away, walking quickly down the hall and out of the hospital, knowing she would find out all the details later, and knowing things would go more smoothly without her hovering...

* * *

AN2: A little longer than number 3... couldn't help myself! Hope you liked it!! 


	5. Looking out for you

He held her gaze firmly through the window, unable to move. _Suck it up, man!_ he chastised himself, grabbing the metal handle and pulling the door open. "Hey, Bones..." He offered uneasily, her gaze unwavering and frightening. He tossed her a small, terrified smile, "Can I sit there?" He asked, stabbing his finger in the direction of the chair next to her. 

"I don't know, Booth. Do you plan on letting me humiliate myself again? Do you plan on stomping what's left of my confidence and strength into the ground? Do you plan on talking to me this time? Do..."

He held up his hands as if defending himself from an attacker, "I get it, okay? I do. I should've... I should've handled all of this better. But you've got to see this my way, Bones..."

She scoffed, finally breaking her icy gaze and staring once again at the wall, "The hell I do. I'll see this MY way, thank you very much!"

He sighed, sitting into the uncomfortable chair heavily, his exhaustion consuming him. "You're right, Bones. I can only ask to see this from your point of view. I can't make you understand why I've done what I've done... but maybe if I just tell you what I was feeling and thinking... maybe it'll help a little, okay?" She didn't look at him, but she didn't object either, so he took that as a sign to continue. He leaned forward, staring at the floor, "I do love you. That's why I drew this line. Because I didn't feel half as much for Cam as what I feel for you, and it tore me apart to see her in that hospital bed, unable to breathe, with tubes protruding from her mouth and nose..." He shook the image from his head and took a deep breath, forcing himself to continue. "And I put her in danger. It was my fault that she almost died, because I rushed her to break protocol. If we hadn't been involved, she would've done it all by the book, and she..."

"She would've x-rayed the head and found the capsule, and she would've tried to remove it with the forceps, causing the fragile glass to snap anyways. So, really, it would've still happenened, and your guilt is unneccessary."

He smiled at her, "Except that's not how it happened. And I don't want to risk your life. We're in enough danger being friends and partners..."

She shook her head, finally looking at him and forcing herself to maintain eye contact. "Booth, you know damned well that before I even liked you someone kidnapped and tried to kill me..." he laughed and she grabbed his hand, "So I was in danger before we were friends, after we were friends... and I'll be in the same amount of danger when we're more than just partners."

It was his turn to shake his head, "I don't want you to keep being in danger, though. I won't always be able to save you..."

"Honestly, most of the time I'm not in that much danger. I just know that it strokes your ego to be the rescuer, so I just kind of wait around for you to come busting down the doors, ready to kick ass to save me. It's kind of hot..." She bit her lip, trying not to laugh at his shocked expression. "I'm kidding..."

"Oh..."

"Wait, you thought I would actually just... hang out with serial killers and kidnappers to make you feel better about yourself?" She snorted with laughter, and he playfully tapped her shoulder, "Oh, that's... that's good!" He watched her laugh, his heart swelling as she snorted again.

* * *

AN: Sorry for another short chapter, but I had to make it four updates for the day.. haah. Besides, I won't be able to update tomorrow at all, so this is it until wednesday or thursday:) leave lots of reviews to keep me happy/inspired!!


	6. Stuck

AN: Last nights episode was soooo good, but I am super excited for next weeks! Anyone else!? Enjoy this latest installment!!

* * *

He allowed himself to smile as she began to calm down from her fit of laughter. "So..." He began, unsure of what was left to be said. 

"So..." She looked at him, her eyes half-pleading, "Is this line you've drawn in sand, or is it in cement?"

He shook his head... "I wish I would've drawn it in concrete, made it permenant to keep you out of danger. But... I didn't have enough foresight, I suppose."

"So that makes it in sand?" Her eyes lit up and she smiled at him, "Alright... but how close to shore?"

He stared at her. Oh, no, he thought, she thinks there is a physical line out there that we will literally have to cross... He is tempted to let her believe there is a line out there for her to find and cross, just to defy him. He fights the urge to laugh as he whispers, "There isn't a physical line, Temperance... it's a metaphor..."

She rolls her eyes before sighing, "I know that, Booth, I'm not stupid..."

"But.. But..." he stammered, pointing at her accusingly, "You asked how close to shore..."

"It's called a joke, Seeley Booth. You of all people should be familiar with the concept of using humor to alleviate the stress and pain some people feel..." She finally draws her eyes from the ceiling and smiles at him, "You're kind of cute when you stutter like that..."

He laughed, shaking his head as a light tapping startled them both. He glanced up to see a nurse, and they nodded simultaneously for her to enter. "I'm very sorry, sir, but visiting hours..."

He looked at his watch, cursing under his breath, "Sorry, I lost track of time. I'll be out of here before you know it, thank you!" He said politely as she nodded and left them alone once more. "I gotta go, Bones. I'll be back tomorrow. That is, if you want me back...?"

She simply nodded, smiling at him as he exited the room. She waited a few moments before she picked up the phone and dialed her best friends number. "Hello?"

"Angela?"

"Brennan, sweetie, is everything okay?"

She smiled to herself and sighed contentedly, sinking between the sheets, "I think everything's going to be just fine..."

* * *

Booth stood outside, not quite sure where they stood. It was the morning after, and she'd said she wanted him to return... but he wondered if she would push him away. Part of him wanted her to, because he thought she'd be safer if they weren't romantically involved. However, he could tell by the way his heart was pounding that he'd much rather have her now that he knew the feelings he had were mutual than to not have her, even if it meant she could be in danger.

He took a deep breath before tapping on the window, startling her, her eyes jumping up from the pages of her book in fear. She held her hand over her heart, and motioned for him to come in. "If you ever do that to me again, I will have to kill you!"

He nodded, "Listen, I just want to say that whatever happens from here in our relationship, we have to be extra careful now. I don't want you to break protocol on my account, no matter how upset or angry or frustrated I get... I can't have you taking any risks..."

"Any risks I wouldn't have taken ordinarily?" She interrupted, her eyes glaring at him. "We need to get one thing straight, Booth. I am not Camille Saroyan, understood?"

"I know that, but..."

"But nothing! I don't care how upset you are, or how angry you may become with me, when it comes to work it is something completely separate from the personal relationship. I will never jeopardize the case, the bones or my integrity as a forensic anthropologist just because you feel the need to try and speed things along. I've never let your emotions affect my performance before, and I certainly won't start now!" She took a deep breath, "Do you understand?"

He nodded, smiling at her, relieved that things were beginning to look up for them once again. "I understand."

"Good. Now, when do I get out of this hell-hole."

He took a deep breath. He didn't want to tell her, but he knew she wouldn't take a simple "I don't know" as an answer, and the news would be easier to hear (he thought) from him than some doctor she barely knew. "Well, Bones, You can't get out of this hell hole until..." he muttered fast and under his breath.

She strained to hear him, "Booth, spit it out. What do you know?"

He smiled uneasily, "Just... don't shoot the messenger okay? You can't get out until... until you pass a psychiatric evaluation..."

* * *

AN: Haha:) Review please, I need the motivation for the next chapters!! 


	7. Precautions

She stared at him blankly, and he shifted his weight from his left side to his right, anxiously awaiting her reaction. "Repeat that, please..." She whispered. 

"You have to undergo a psychiatric evaluation. A psychiatrist will come down here and ask you some questions to ensure you are not a danger to yourself, or anyone else, and once he proves this you can get out of here."

"What kind of questions, Booth?" He shook his head, and her eyes widened, "You've never had one, have you?"

"Why did you think I would?"

"Well, you're a military-trained sniper turned FBI agent... I'd think with the amount of people you've had to kill, you'd need at least a little psychotherapy, Booth."

"I've had counseling, Bones, but I didn't need an evaluation!! Just because you need to see this guy doesn't mean you're crazy, okay? Just... try not to make fun of him."

"Why would I make fun of him?"

"From what I have heard, they ask some absurd questions..."

There was a knock on the door, and Booth smiled, "Well, that's my cue. I'll be in the waiting room..."

"Hello, I'm Dr. Lewis." The man extended his hand, a smile on his face until he saw her cast. "Ah, that's right..." He nodded stiffly as she gawked at him.

"Can we get this over with, please?"

He nodded, "What is your name?"

"I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan. Um... I was... born Joy Keenan..." She shifted nervously, but he simply wrote her answer down.

"What is your date of birth?"

She answered his questions, all of them relatively easy--the year, the date, where she was, where she lived currently, the current president and all the ones she could remember... It was the questions that followed that had her staring at him openly, asking him "Are you kidding me? Because I'm very bad at determining when one is serious or kidding..."

"No, Dr. Brennan, I'm not kidding. Do you believe people can read your mind?"

"Well, my best friends Angela and Booth kind of know what I'm thinking sometimes, but it's scientifically impossible for them to somehow be able to read my mind, so no... I think they're just incredibly receptive to my personality and my social cues..."

He nodded, writing the answer and continuing. "And does your toaster ever send you messages?"

"That one, that one has got to be a joke!"

"Unfortunately, no, it isn't either. Please answer the question, Dr. Brennan."

"Dr. Lewis, it is literally impossible for an inatimate object to send me a message. Do some people actually believe a toaster can somehow communicate with them?" She leaned forward curiously, "What kind of messages do they think they get?"

"Doctor-patient privelidge I'm afraid prevents me from answering your questions. We must continue with the questions.." He glanced at the sheet, "Does the television talk to you?"

She rolled her eyes, "Of course, when it's on, that's what it's supposed to do!"

He smiled politely, writing her answer. "Do you ever feel like taking your own life?"

"No."

"Do you ever feel like taking anyone else's life?"

She felt his eyes on her. **Yes. I wanted to kill Howard Epps...** "No," She muttered, watching her fingers twitch.

"Are you depressed?"

"No."

"Alright..."

"That's it?"

He smiled, nodding, "You're free to go. That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"The questions were a little crazy... I can't believe people think that a toaster can talk to them..." She shook her head.

"Yes, well... let me go tell your doctor, so he can draw up the release forms..."

* * *

Booth helped her into the SUV, and jogged to his side. "So, how'd it go?" He asked, watching her from the corner of his eye as he pulled out onto the street, heading for her apartment.

"Fine. I passed, obviously..."

"I know that. What'd he ask?"

She shrugged, staring out of her window. "Just... questions. He asked if I ever wanted to kill someone..."

Booth stared at her, "What did you say?"

"I said no. I don't think that if I would have answered that truthfully, that I would've been able to be released..."

"What's the truth, Bones?"

She turned to face him, "Epps. I wanted to kill him."

He nodded, "Me too, Bones. That doesn't count."

She smiled, shaking her head as they pulled into her parking lot. He helped her out of the car and into her apartment. She walked into the kitchen to get a drink, and saw the toaster on the counter. Raising an eyebrow, she reached over and unplugged it. "What are you doing?" She jumped, startled.

"Don't do that to me, Booth! Are you trying to kill me?"

"Of course not. Why'd you do that?"

She looked from him to the toaster and back. "No reason..."

* * *

AN: believe it or not, they really do ask those questions... :) I know it's short, but I've got a lot on my mind. I'll try and update soon-- please review!!


	8. You're scary

He smiled at her, shaking his head. "You have a reason for all the things you do, Bones. Don't try that. Why'd you unplug the toaster?" 

She sighed, opening the fridge and getting a bottle of water. She tried to open it by holding the bottle between her cast and her chest, but it didn't work. "A little help?"

He grabbed the bottle and twisted the top off easily, "Why'd you unplug the toaster?"

"It was... a question I was asked..."

He raised an eyebrow, leaning against the wall, "He asked you about your toaster?"

"He asked if the toaster sent me messages..."

"Well, if you consider smoke a message..." Booth grinned at her, but she shot him a look, "But... that doesn't explain why you uplugged the toaster..."

"It just. It made me nervous, I don't know! I just saw it sitting there, and I got..." She shook as a demonstration, unable to find the proper term to use to describe the feeling.

"You got the heeby-jeebies from your toaster?" Booth fought the urge to laugh as she nodded sheepishly. "Anything else given you the h.j.'s? Anything else we'll need to unplug to stop communication?"

"I didn't say that the toaster was sending me messages, Booth! It's just that the idea that some people are crazy enough to believe such a thing... creeps me out. So I unplugged the toaster... so what!" She stepped around him and entered the living room, staring at her new television sets blank screen. _'Does the television talk to you?_' Dr. Lewis' voice echoed through her mind, and she shook her head.

"What's wrong now?"

"Nothing. I think that damned psychologist messed with my head."

He chuckled, sitting next to her and propping his feet up onto the coffee table. "He's actually a psychiatrist, I think. And that's what they're supposed to do!"

"They're not supposed to make sane people crazy, Booth."

He stared at her, studying her face carefully. "Is that what you think? That he's made you crazy?"

She shrugged, taking a large drink of her water before clicking the television on. "I don't know what to think anymore. The past few days have been... well, crazy..."

"I don't think that he's made you crazy, Bones. I think that you're a rational person, so when he asked you some absurd questions, it made you try and rationalize why people who are crazy think such things. And, since there is no real rational reason for thinking a toaster sends you messages, or that a television can talk to you... you just keep thinking about it..."

She nodded, flipping through channels. 'Do you think people can read your mind?' Dr. Lewis' voice rang, and she paused. She ran over their conversation, analyzing everything she'd told him. "Booth?"

"Hm?"

She stared at him, her eyes wide, "I never told you about the television..." she whispered, slowly creeping away from him. **Oh, my God**...

"You don't believe in God, Bones..." He smiled, and her heart stopped.

**Stop it, Booth... this isn't funny!**

"I think it is. I think it's very funny..."

**No, it's not. You're scaring me. How long have you been able to...**

"Read your mind?" He paused, debating, "Forever." he said, with an easy, carefree shrug.

**Can you stop?**

"Don't want to. It's easier to just read your thoughts than to try and pry the truth from you. It's hard to get a straight answer from you, Tempe... but you can't control your thoughts..."

**Watch me.

* * *

**

She woke with a start, springing up from her bed, a cold sweat dampening the oversized tee she'd slept in.

"What is it, Bones?"

She looked around carefully, her eyes trying to adjust to the darkness. There was a small amount of moonlight filtering through the blinds, and she recognized her bedroom. She saw him, his darkened figure hovering in the doorway. **Just a nightmare**, she thought, testing him. Testing herself.

"Bones? Are you okay?" He whispered loudly, the floor creaking as he hesitantly stepped towards the bed.

**I'm fine. Just a bad dream...**

"Bones!!" he hissed, his hand finding the lamp and clicking it on, the light temporarily blinding them both. "Why won't you answer me?"

She stared at him, **I am answering you...**

"Bones?" He gripped her shoulders, staring into her eyes. "Bones, you're scaring the hell out of me here..." Her eyes wandered from his, drinking in his stubbled jawline, his strong shoulders... his strong, bare shoulders... her breathing hitched as her eyes drifted downwards yet again, entranced by his well-formed chest and abdomen. He shook her gently, forcing her eyes back to his, a smile plastered on his lips. "Bones?"

"Sorry..." she whispered, a blush creeping across her cheeks. "I had a nightmare..."

He nodded his head, and she moved over a little, giving him some room to sit. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Promise you won't think I'm insane..." He smiled at her, taking his pointer finger and literally crossing his heart. "It started out as more of a memory from earlier... do you remember when I unplugged the toaster?"

He grinned, "How could I forget?"

She slapped him playfully, "Well, it started from there. Remember how you opened my water and then we started talking about what to eat for dinner, and if you were going to stay here tonight?" He nodded and she continued, "In the dream, it didn't happen that way... and I was thinking about one of the questions Dr. Lewis had asked, one I didn't tell you about, and you mentioned it... And in the dream, you could read my mind..."

He shook his head, "I wish..."

She frowned, "It wasn't cool, Booth, it was terrifying. You had this look on your face. You kept speaking aloud, telling me what I was thinking, responding to my unvoiced comments and questions. It was very creepy..." She shivered.

"Heeby-jeebies?" Her eyes widened, and she scooted away from him. "What?" He asked, an eyebrow raised.

* * *

AN: Another dose of comic relief... a creepy dose, but one no less! Hope you enjoyed it!


	9. Night Surprises us

AN: This chapter has a sexual undertone... so beware! (Nothing M, but... you know!)

* * *

She stared at him, unable to find her voice for a moment before she whispered, "That's what you said... in the dream... that the toaster gave me the heebie jeebies..."

He grinned at her, shaking his head, "Come here, Bones!" He held out his arms for her, and she placed herself between them, "I promise that I am not able to read your mind, okay?"

She nodded against his shoulder, smiling. "You think I'm crazy, don't you?"

"No..." She pulled back and looked into his eyes, "Okay, you're acting a little strange lately... but you're too smart to be crazy."

"Some of the craziest people were incredibly intelligent, Booth--that's what caused them to lose their minds..."

"Is that supposed to be some form of warning, some kind of 'get out of this while you still can' thing?"

She raised an eyebrow, her forehead wrinkling in confusion, "I don't know what that means, Booth... get out of what?"

He smiled again, "It was just a joke. You know, me telling you you're too smart to be crazy, you telling me that because you're smart you're probably going to go insane... I thought..." He just shook his head. Leaning forward, he kissed her cheek and stood, going back into the living room where her uncomfortable couch beckoned.

"Booth?"

He froze in the hall at the sound of her voice. "Yeah, Bones?"

"Thank you..."

"Anytime..." He took careful steps back into the living room, now fully awake and knowing he would be unable to return to sleep. He sat in the darkness, staring into her kitchen, his eyes fully adjusted to the blackness surrounding him. His mind raced as he thought about the things that had unfolded in the rather eventful past few days. _Let's see... Epps goes after Bones, Jumps from her balcony, and slips from my grasp, causing him to die. Then Bones finds me and Parker by the carousel, and I tell her we can't cross the line. She freaks, ends up in a hospital room... confesses she loves me, needs a psych evaluation..._ He shook his head. "This is nuts..." he whispered to the dark, empty apartment.

"What is?" Startled, he jumped up, drawing his weapon. Her eyes went wide, "Just me, Booth!" Sighing, he dropped the his hands to his side and replaced the safety, "You're a little touchy, aren't you?"

He smiled at her, "Yeah, I guess I am. What's up, Bones? You should be resting..."

"I know. I just..." She took a deep breath, "My wrist hurts, and I need to take some pain killers or else I'm not going to be able to sleep."

"Oh, sure. Here, let me open those for you..." He followed her to the bathroom, grabbing the small orange bottle from her grasp. He easily opened the child-proof cap and spilled a pile into his palm, "There you go!" She smiled at him, and he felt himself looking her over. She always looked so beautiful, but tonight, there was something different about her. Her hair fell around her face in soft auburn waves, her eyes a paler blue than he had ever remembered them being. He let his eyes travel down her body, and he was a little shocked to see her wearing nothing but an oversized shirt, its hem falling at the top of her thighs.

"Booth?" He looked up quickly, replacing the unused pills into the container and snapping the lid back on. He grabbed a glass of water and handed it to her, hoping she didn't notice the flush to his cheeks, the tremble in his hand, and most of all, his increasingly obvious arousal. She raised an eyebrow at him curiously, "Are you okay?"

He cleared his throat, "Uh, yeah. I'm going to just... go lie down. See you in the morning..." He practically ran from the bathroom, throwing himself onto her couch. He could see a stream of light still pouring out from the bathroom, her movements captured by a short, broken shadow. He rubbed his face roughly, trying to regulate his breathing again, trying to not think of her.

"Booth?"

His head snapped up, and he looked at the shadow, "Yeah?"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

He smiled, "I'm fine. I'll be able to sleep once I know you're safe and sound in Dreamland..."

"Where?"

He laughed, "You know, Dreamland. Where you go when you sleep??"

The light clicked off and the door was pulled open all the way, "Oh. Well then... I guess I'll let you get to sleep. 'Night, Booth."

"'Night, Bones." He watched her walk back to her room, the hemline of the tee teasing him relentlessly. He closed his eyes and stood, pacing in front of the couch for a few minutes before deciding to try and sleep. His stiff denim jeans were definetly not helping, however, and he stood once again to take them off. As he pulled them down, he heard a creak and turned to face Tempe. "What are you..." He stopped, a sudden breeze alarming him. He studied her face carefully, her eyes wide, her jaw practically touching the hardwood floor. He allowed himself to glance down, and to his horror, saw his boxers puddled around his ankles, as well as his jeans.

* * *

AN: HAHA, yes, I'm leaving it like that... don't worry, I'll update plenty now that Bones won't be back until MARCH 14TH!!! (Stupid American Idol!!)


	10. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"I - I - I..." She stammered, blushing. "I'm just..." 

"Bones!" He sat onto the couch, one hand guarding himself as the other reached for his tee-shirt, lying on the floor. "Bones..."

She was staring at the wall, shaking, and he feared she was crying. That is, until he heard the tell-tale snort, the one he'd only heard once before, the one she said only came when she was trying to stop laughing. She gasped for air, "You could've warned me you slept naked, Booth..."

His cheeks turned crimson, "I don't... not usually. I wasn't going to sleep--naked--on your couch." He sighed as she glanced at him and erupted in laughter again, "It's not very nice of you to laugh..."

"Oh, Oh god!" She sputtered between laughs, "I'm not laughing at you, just the situation."

His self confidence faltered, and he redressed quickly as she crumpled to the floor, unable to control herself. "Sure, Bones, whatever you say..."

She forced herself to stop, to his relief. He wasn't sure he could've handled more of her ridicule. She watched him carefully, studying him. "You're really upset, aren't you?"

"You were laughing hysterically at my nakedness... yeah, I'm a little upset!" He fumed, avoiding eye contact more out of embarassment than anger.

"I wasn't laughing at you, I already said that. Booth, you have nothing to be ashamed of... in fact, I'm rather impressed..." She smiled as he looked at her. She stood and sat next to him on the couch. She bumped him with her shoulder, grinning, "I'd even venture to say if I had been presented with all these facts a while ago, I wouldn't have let you sleep on the couch..."

He chuckled, "Very funny."

"Who says I'm kidding?" He looked at her, her eyes dancing. She leaned into him, pressing her lips to his. She smiles as he tenses up, her hands traveling up his bare chest and into his hair before he, finally, relaxes.

"Wait, Bones..."

She sighs and releases him, pulling back slightly. "What?"

He shakes his head. "Go to bed."

Her eyes widen. "Excuse me?"

"Go to bed, Bones. We're not going to have sex. Not now."

"Why not? Don't you..."

"Very much so. But, not like this. Not so soon. There's too much at stake for us to rush into this. Trust me on this, okay?"

She nodded, kissing him one more time before strolling off for her bedroom. As he watched her go, he was reminded of only one thing--sometimes, he could be incredibly stupid.

* * *

AN: I'm so sorry I lied and said I'd update more. I'm a horrible horrible person. I got caught up in my other story, and neglected this one. This was just a short chapter during a study break. 


	11. It works out eventually

The sun peeked through the curtains, laying obnoxiously across her face. Groaning, she threw her good arm over her eyes, her fingertips brushing a slip of paper beside her head. She took a deep breath and sat up, reading it. She glanced at the clock and was slightly amazed that it was already 10 a.m. She couldn't recall the last time she'd been in bed at such a late hour. She read the note again, still not sure her half-asleep, pre-coffee brain had comprehended the note.

**Bones,  
Did you know you have nothing to eat? Because, truly, it's sad. I ran to the store to stock your fridge--I should be back before you wake up. Oh, and I turned off your alarm. Who sets an alarm when they're not going into work?**

**--Booth**

She smiled, shaking her head as she swung her legs over the edge of the mattress, slipping her feet into her pink bunny slippers. She trudged out into the kitchen, pleased to find a full pot of coffee waiting for her. She waited until after she drank half of her first cup to call Angela.

"Angela Montenegro..."

"Dr. Temperance Brennan," She grinned, holding the phone with her shoulder as she sat onto her couch. The image of Booth, naked, flitted through her mind, and she stifled a laugh at his embarassment. "So... Do you miss me at work, bugging you? Because I'd much rather be there..."

"Oh please! You've got a hunk of man-candy to keep you occupied. Speaking of... How was last night? And, I beg of you, spare no dirty detail..."

"If there were any to give you, you know I would."

Angela sighed, "Damn. Why didn't... you know."

"Well, it's Booth, Ange. And, it's me. He wanted to sleep on the couch, and I let him... but then... I tried to sleep, but all I really wanted to do was talk this whole thing through."

"So, what did the talk consist of?"

She bit her lip, shifting so that her coffee cup was on the table and the phone replacing it in her hand, "Actually, we never got there." At Angela's squeal, she continued, "I came out of my room, as he was pulling down his jeans. To sleep!!" She added quickly," But... he accidentally pulled off his boxers as well..."

"So you saw him naked?" Angela shouted, clasping her hand over her mouth as Hodgins and Zack looked into her office, curiously. "What was the reaction?"

"Pleasantly surprised..." She smiled to herself, "In fact, I was so impressed, I invited him to come to bed with me."

"Wow!" Angela gasped, "So, wait, I thought you said..."

"He turned me down."

"He turned you down?"

"He turned me down," She said with a shake of her head. "Part of me is okay with that. I understand where he's coming from. This whole thing has kind of sprung up out of nowhere... and it's already moving at the speed of light. I thought I'd be more, I don't know, afraid. Hesitant. But I'm... I'm full speed ahead. Which, I think, is adding to his reluctance to have his way with me..."

Angela laughed, "Probably, sweetie. Hey, speak of the devil... Your handsome hunk of man candy just strolled in here."

"He said he was getting groceries..."

"What?"

"He left me a note and said he was getting groceries, because my fridge was awfully empty. But, he's there??" She frowned, "Don't let him leave--I'm on my way!"

"Wait!" Angela called to the dial tone, "shit!" She whispered, rushing out to greet Booth.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite forensic artist!" He gave her his signature "Melt-your-heart-and-weaken-your-knees" charm smile, but she had no time to swoon.

"Booth, you're so in trouble!"

He frowned, "Why?"

"I was just talking to Bren. She's on her way here now."

"She WHAT? She can't drive, she's got one arm in a cast and she's on pain killers that make her drowsy!" He fumed, whipping out his phone.

She answered on the first ring, "I'm on my way to the Jeffersonian, but I'm sure you already knew that."

"You shouldn't be driving, Bones"

"Too late..."

"Pull over!"

"I'll tell you what I'll do--I will hang up so that I'm not distracted. See you soon!" He listened to the dial tone, his head drooping in defeat.

"Cheer up, Mr. FBI... I hear you're packing!" Angela grinned mischieviously.

He raised an eyebrow, "I always carry my gun, what's your point?"

She shook her head and returned to her office, "You boys never get obscure and obscene references, do you?" She glanced over her shoulder to see him flush slightly, his face still generally expressionless. "Ah, now you get it."

"I swear to god, these women are going to be the death of me," he muttered under his breath as Brennan snuck up behind him.

"So, where are my groceries, exactly?"

"In your fridge, where I left them."

"That's funny, because I was just there..."

"Did you check your fridge?" He interrupted, his hands shoved into his pockets.

"Well, no."

He gave her a tense smile, "I finished shopping around 9:30. I put the groceries away, then ran to my apartment to get some things, then came here to check up on the squints."

"But, the note..."

"I left you that at about 8 am, when I turned off your alarm so you'd sleep in! I forgot about it until just now. I'm sorry, I should have replaced it or something, but I didn't..." He was interrupted by her lips, pressing against his. She pulled back, smiling. "What was that for?"

She shrugged, "Don't know. Just... Felt like it."

"Hmm..." He nodded, looking around them. Realizing that no one was paying attention, he grinned, and backed her into the hallway, pinning her to the wall with his lips. She smiled into his kiss, draping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. Reluctantly, he pulled back, smiling at her.

"What was that for?" She mimicked him, returning his smile.

He laughed, "We need to get these urges more often, Bones..."

"You think so? Because, right now..." She looked over his shoulder, towards the platform, "Right now, I feel like I'm in high school, making out with the football star underneath the bleachers, just begging to be caught by the principal."

"Who's the principal in this scenario? Angela?" He whispered, returning to kiss her one more time. "Come on, let's get you home. You didn't eat yet, did you?"

She blushed, "I thought you had the groceries with you."

He nodded, grabbing her hand and leading her from the Jeffersonian. He smiled to himself when, after he held the door for her and helped her get into the SUV, she had made no mention of his alpha male tendencies, and made no remarks of how she was more than capable of handling such things herself. "Ready?"

She smiled,_ I'm ready for anything, Booth_... "Absolutely."

* * *

AN: I think this is it for this story. I've been trying to post for DAYS but I only just found out how (Special thanks to bxbforever991 for the instructions) and now that I know how to do this, you can ask me:D Hope you like this story (Although, I myself am still quite... unsure how I feel about it!). I may be convinced to do an epilogue, but please, don't hold your breath. as you can tell, I'm quite inconsistent!! 


End file.
